


Birthday girl

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, RWBY
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Halloween Costumes, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: It's Halloween and Ruby's birthday so she wants to do something extra special with her two (sexy) BFFs.
Relationships: Lightning/Ruby/Weiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Birthday girl

Both Lightning and Weiss are currently playing a game of chess as they are waiting for Ruby to change into her special Halloween/Birthday costume. Weiss can't help but notice Lightning's Halloween costume because she's dressed as a sexy vampire queen which is mostly black and shows off a lot of skin. Weiss can help but stare at Lightning's large boobs due to how exposed they are. The heiress does like the crown Lightning is wearing is made with real gold, much like the crown, she's wearing.

Weiss' own Halloween costume is an ice queen outfit. Since so many call her that Weiss figured she might as well own it. Which is why her costume looks so dignified, elegant and blue!

"How long do you think it will take for Ruby to change?" Weiss asked and moved a chess piece.

Lightning's lion ear twitches, "From what I can hear, she's going to be finished soon," she said and moves her black chess piece close to Weiss' white king chess piece.

Weiss thinks for a bit because Lightning's black knight piece is a tricky spot. When she finally thought of a move to do Ruby finally came in "What do you think?" Ruby asked with a smile. Weiss drops her chess piece and both her and Lightning's jaws hit the floor because Ruby is currently wearing a very revealing red Succubus outfit.

Both Lightning and Weiss soon notice Ruby's pussy, as well as her nipples, are not covered. Ruby's smile becomes lustful and motions her two close friends to get closer. As if under a spell Weiss and Lightning stood up. A noticeable bulge can be seen on Lightning and Weiss' skits. "We don't need those~," Ruby said and uses her speed to remove Weiss and Lightning's skirts and panties.

"What?!" Weiss and Lightning soon notice what Ruby did and before they can cover their cocks, Ruby uses her speed Semblance again to grab them both. Ruby loves how thick, long and meaty they are.

"Happy birthday," Ruby said, stroking Weiss' cock, "And Happy Halloween to me~," Ruby said, stroking Lightning's cock. She can feel the Heiress and the Monarch twitch in her hands. She brings the cocks close together (making the two futa girls panic a little) and licks both their tips. An idea pops in her head and starts to suck off Weiss while titty fucking Lightning. Ruby's boobs are big enough to wrap around Lightning's shaft but the head is still sticking out. Ruby moves her head back and forth, getting Weiss' large cock down her throat while moving her boobs up and down.

"Your mouth feels so good as I remember!" Weiss moans and puts her hands on Ruby's head.

"Wow, Ruby! Your tits feel so soft as ever!" Lightning moans while putting her hands on Ruby's shoulders. Ruby adds more pressure on her breasts because she wants to make the lion Faunus purr. She sucks on Weiss' cock stronger because of the cute face Weiss is making and wants to see more.

" _Fuck! I'm getting so wet!"_ Ruby thought. She can't wait for these two cock to fill up her holes.

"Ruby!" Lightning and Weiss said at the same time and cums. Ruby moans as she drinks Weiss' cum and feels Lightning's cum spray on her face and all over her boobs. Slowly, Ruby moves her head back and Weiss' cock leaves Ruby's mouth with a wet pop. Ruby moves her boobs one more time to get more cum out of Lightning's cock.

"Tasty~," Ruby said, licking her lips. "Can you lay on your back Weiss? I want to ride that huge cock of yours," Ruby said with a lustful smile and is still titty fucking Lightning and pulls out the tail that was in her ass. Weiss did what Ruby asked as feeling Ruby's ass wrap around her cock sounds very appealing to Weiss. With Lightning's cock still between her breasts, Ruby sat on Weiss' cock. "Oh yes! It went in so deep!" Ruby moans as Weiss' cock penetrates her ass.

Weiss moans and grabs Ruby's ass cheeks when Ruby starts to move her hips. Soon it was Lightning's turn to moan when Ruby started to suck on her tip. She unconsciously runs her fingers through Ruby's black and red hair. The lion Faunus soon feels Ruby swallowing her cock. Now that Ruby got a taste of both Weiss and Lightning's futa cocks, is unable to tell which has a better taste. " _They're both so tasty!"_ Ruby thought.

Ruby got a little startled when Weiss stood up and Lightning's hands moved to the back of Ruby's head then shoved her cock deeper down her throat. Weiss grabs Ruby's wrists and pulls her arms back. Lightning and Weiss thrust their hips roughly and nearly at the same speed. " _They are spit roasting me! They're destroying my ass and throat!"_ Ruby thought lustfully.

"Damn! I can't get enough of this tight ass! It perfectly meets my standards!" Weiss smiles. Her eyes are glued to Ruby's jiggling ass. The sight makes her extra hard. Weiss lets go of one of Ruby's wrists and gives Ruby's ass a good smack. Making Ruby moan loudly. Sending wonderful vibrations through Lightning's cock. Ruby uses her free hand to reach up and grab Lightning's large breast. Which popped out of her top because of all the thrusting she's doing.

"Right, says the girl that fucks hookers," Lightning smirks.

"Hey, they are high-class hookers thank you very much," Weiss smiles and smacks Ruby's ass again. "And didn't you have sex with Yang's mom? Someone who is old enough to be your mom?" Weiss asked. She reaches around and Ruby's clit. Causing her hips to shudder.

"To be fair, Raven is one sexy MILF so how can I not fuck her, I know you've been eyeing her," Lightning said with a chuckle, stopping her hips so Ruby can choke on her fat cock then moves her hips again. Ruby is not paying attention to what Weiss and Lightning are saying because their cocks are giving her a huge torrent of pleasure. She already climaxed about three times.

What did get Ruby's attention is when Lightning and Weiss said, "Are you getting close to cum Weiss?" Lightning asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to fill Ruby's ass with my cum!" Weiss said and licks her lips.

"I'm getting close too!" Lightning said, "On three let's cum together!"

"Alright, on three!" Weiss said and both the futa girls cums at the same time.

" _They didn't count~,"_ Ruby thought and drank Lightning's cum but was unable to drink all of it because Lightning let out a lot. She knew telling them to save up was a good idea. When Lightning pulls out Ruby coughs a bit and gathers her breath. Weiss pulls Ruby back and holds up Ruby's leg.

"Wow, look how wet she is," Weiss asked and rubs Ruby's pussy and spreads it.

"I bet my cock will slide in no problem," Lightning said and stroked her cock.

"Stick it in me and find out~," Ruby said with a lustful tone and hooks her arms around Weiss' neck.

"Well? Don't keep the birthday girl waiting," Weiss said smiling.

Lightning licks her lips as she walks up to Ruby and Weiss. Weiss is holding Ruby's pussy open for Lightning. The Faunus holds her cock still and sticks it deep inside Ruby's tight, wet pussy. Lightning holds up Ruby's legs and Weiss grabs Ruby's large breasts. "You guys are my best friends ever!" Ruby moans loudly as Lightning and Weiss thrusts their hips. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Please!"

"That's the idea dolt~," Weiss smiles and kisses Ruby. Not caring she can taste Lightning's cum on Ruby's lips and mouth.

" _That's hot~,"_ Lightning thought. Since she's dressed as a vampire does what vampires do and bites Ruby's neck. She only bites hard enough to leave a mark. Lightning feels Ruby's pussy getting tighter so keeps biting. She is careful to not bite too hard as her fangs are sharp.

Ruby loves getting sandwiched between two cocks, boobs and hot gals. Weiss breaks the kiss with Ruby to say, "Your turn to make out with Ruby. I cleaned out her mouth for you," Weiss said, licking her lips.

"Thanks!" Lightning said, releasing Ruby's neck to lock lips with the birthday girl. Weiss in the meantime starts to lick and suck on Ruby's ear. Ruby is surprised by how good it feels. Ruby's eyes roll back and start to drool. A crystal clear sign that Ruby is overwhelmed by ecstasy. The only thought Ruby has is the futa girls' cocks.

The birthday girl moans into Lightning's mouth when the two futa girls cum at the same time. FIlling both of Ruby's holes with their hot, thick seed. Lightning brakes the kiss with Ruby to say, "Hey, it's my turn to fuck Ruby's ass,"

"Sure Light, my cock is aching for Ruby's pussy," Weiss smiles. Hearing Weiss calling her by her nickname took Lightning a bit off guard. She pushes that though as a side because she's horny for Ruby's tight ass. The futa girls pull out their cocks and Weiss sits on a chair. Lightning helps Ruby sit on Weiss' cock. "And I thought her ass was tight," Weiss moans and thrusts her hips upward while grabbing Ruby's soft ass. Ruby wraps her arms around Weiss' neck and presses her boobs on her partner's.

Lightning plunges her cock into Ruby's ass. "I love you guys!" Ruby said with drool running down her mouth.

"We love you too," Lightning and Weiss said at the same time. They fuck Ruby in this position for a solid five minutes. During that time Ruby cums over and over again. Lightning and Weiss fought the urge to cum which is hard to do because Ruby's ass and pussy feel really good. The first to cum is Weiss then Lightning. Weiss looks Lightning in the eye and motions her head at the table that they were using to play chess.

As Ruby gathers her breath hears the chessboard falling to the floor. She was suddenly lifted and placed on the table. Ruby knows right away when her head is hanging off the edge of the table and Lightning's cock right at her face. Weiss gets on top of Ruby and plunges her cock back into Ruby's pussy. Weiss also grabs Ruby's breasts and sucks on her nipples.

Ruby opens her mouth wide so Lightning can stick her cock in. LIghtning holds Ruby's head and thrusts her hips. Getting her mouth fucked in this upside-down angle feels pretty good. What also feels good is Weiss' cock in her pussy and her lips on her nipples. Which is why her arms are wrapped around Weiss.

It didn't take long for Lightning and Weiss to cum. Instead of filling Ruby up with their seed thought it best to shower the birthday girl with cum.

"Best...birthday and Halloween ever," Ruby pants and is making an ahegao face.

"You welcome Ruby," Weiss pants.

"Glad you liked your gift," Lightning pants.

Both Weiss and Lightning thought Ruby was satisfied but she's only getting started. "I'm ready for round two," Ruby said.

It was then Lightning and Weiss realized why Ruby picked a Succubus to dress up as.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween and question for you readers, what suits Lightning better, being a wolf Faunus or a lion Faunus.


End file.
